


How to Break a Heart into threes.

by XhonaforFireLord98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XhonaforFireLord98/pseuds/XhonaforFireLord98
Summary: "As long as we stick by one another, they can't tell us anything. For who in this school can claim that they are more beautiful, intelligent, and cunning than the Black Sisters?""Oh, sit down, Bella, why does everything that comes out of your mouth sound like you're practicing to recite Hamlet in theatre?""I think Bella is just proud of who we are, Andi, aren't you?"How did three girls with the same beginnings grow to choose such different paths?
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: Holiday Cards to Andi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This is my first story and just something I'm doing as an outlet this semester to practice my creative writing. I don't have a set posting schedule for now, but I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and give me some pointers on my writing. 
> 
> I had the idea to write an origin story on the Black Sisters after rereading the HP books during quarantine, and so I've been toying with a couple of storylines in my head for awhile now. I haven't seen many stories written on them (that don't involve incest, lol) and wanted to take a crack at it. So here you go; I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> (Also, Harry Potter, the rights, and everything about it are owned by JK Rowling. I'm just here for the ride.)

_Sometimes, the saddest of endings has the most beautiful beginnings. Do you remember us in the summer home in Edinburgh Andi? Do you remember the blueberry bushes and how we'd sneak out to pick baskets of them? Bella would insist that there was absolutely no way in Merlin's name that we'd get those awful frilly white dresses dirty, and Mother would never know, but you and I couldn't help ourselves, and we'd be a mess within minutes of being outside. Oh, I remember how Mother would pitch a fit and chastise us on how it wasn't becoming of young, pureblood girls from such a noble house to be out making messes and causing a ruckus the way we did. Something so muggle and common as picking our own blueberries, the nerve of us. How did we get here? So broken and isolated from one another? I can barely look at Bella without a nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach appearing, let alone confide in her for anything….but Bella is beside the point._

_How are you? How is your little girl? I know she should've turned about eight or nine this year. My little dragon has just started walking; he'll be two this upcoming year. I don't know how the years keep escaping me the way they have. I don't really know why I am even sitting here sending this when I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from. I feel things crumbling around me with Lucius in custody awaiting trial; it's absurd, really, to punish a man for standing up for what he believes right. My husband is innocent, and they've taken him away from us; Draco cries every night for his papa. I'm so scared, Andi; they've searched my home every week since Halloween, and Bella has been off with Rodolphus and Rabastan looking for answers as to what happened that night. I'm all alone, and I feel like I need my older sister's comfort more than anything right now. This was hard for me to send. Please, if you could find it in your heart to come to see me and reconnect, I insist on having you at the Manor, and I would love to meet my little niece. I am eagerly awaiting your response; just send it back with Apollo._

_Forever your little Cissy,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_December 3, 1981_


	2. Chapter 1: Princess Cissy

_September 1, 1968_

_The Hogwarts's Express_

Narcissa Black always saw herself as a smart girl. She did well in school and even came out top of her Hogwarts class last school year. She was pretty, too, with her alluring grey eyes and blonde locks; her Mother always told her that, from the moment she was born, she was the most beautiful little flower they'd ever set their eyes on, hence her name. It was no secret that little Cissy was the apple of her parent's eyes, and you'd think it'd have pushed her two older sisters away at the sheer amount of attention Cygnus and Druella gave her. But her sisters seemed to be just as smitten by their doll from the moment she came home from St. Mungos. No, anyone with eyes could see that Narcissa Black was a spoiled little princess in her own right and always got her way.

So, anyone who knew the girl would be surprised to see her fidgeting nervously in an empty compartment on her way to her third year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. For a girl who usually commanded the attention of those around her when she entered a room, she looked so out of character as she smoothed her new school robes out (she had grown a whole two inches over the summer) and checking her reflection in the mirror to make sure that her hair wasn't in need of a touch-up. She looked up, startled when she heard footsteps and the compartment door begin to slide open.

"You've gotten taller," drawled the tall, pale boy that entered, a ghost of a smirk playing at his lips. He was one to talk, for he'd probably grown half a foot since the last time she'd seen him, "and you've finally grown out those awful bangs your mother forced on you last Christmas," his roguish smirk becoming fully known now.

"Only because grandmother insisted, they'd suit me," she said with a wrinkle of her nose, a shy smile playing at her lips, "how was your summer, Lucius?"

"How formal of you," he said, dryly, as he opened his arms for her, "come here, Cissy."

With a giggle, she leaped into his arms, practically knocking him over she went, "I've missed you this summer, darling," she said reverently into his shoulder.

Lucius tilted her head to plant a kiss on her lips and another on her forehead before pulling back, "As I did you, sweetheart. My summer was intriguing, to say the least. We had that holiday in Tangier I had told you about; it went splendidly. Then, about a week ago, the Lestrange boys took me to one of _His_ demonstrations just two weeks ago. I would've mentioned it in my letters, but I didn't want to risk nosy Bella intercepting the letters. She'd demand an invite to the next one."

"As in _Him?_ Oh, Lucius, that's wonderful! I know how much you've wanted to sit in on one of the demonstrations; how was he? You're right Bella would have a cow if she knew!"

"Yes, _Him_ ," he said with a wink, "He was amazing; I feel like I learned so just from sitting in and his views are so powerful, Cissy, he really understands the importance of pureblood culture and how the mudbloods and muggles have been tainting through the centuries. _When I see blood traitor scum like Frank Longbottom and Arthur Weasley cavorting with them…"_ he began mumbling more to himself than the girl in his arms.

"Oh, it is a pity what those boys associate themselves with, really, people of our class and stature accepting scum like that as equals. Wizarding society is going to the lowlifes," she agreed with a sigh, "and it's a shame because they are both so handsome too."

"More handsome than me?" Lucius said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Never, darling," she said, her shyness returning as she melted into his arms again.

"That's my girl," he said, accepting her affections, "I also have a favor to ask you. What do you think of Rodolphus Lestrange? He told me over the summer that he's been smitten with Bella for quite some time, but she won't give him the time of day. You know how she can be, I'm sure, but do you think you could put in a good word for him? He's a good lad from a good family, and the Lestranges and the Blacks haven't mixed bloodlines in about four generations now. They'd make a perfect match once they graduate Hogwarts at the end of the year; I know your father is dying to get Bella out of the house and married."

Narcissa laughed, "Oh don't I know it. It's all he would lecture her about all summer. You know she came home at three in the morning with her friends one night! Three! What was she even doing? But I can try, I've met Rodolphus a good amount of times, and he is just what Father wants for her. I can't guarantee her answer will be yes. However, you know how Bella can be."

"She can be a right cow-"earning a firm smack on his shoulder, "HEY, I know she's your sister, but she's about as difficult as staying awake during a History of Magic lesson with Binns. Your other sister is about as boring," he said with a cackle as he dodged another smack.

"Be that as it may, they are my sisters, and _we_ love them," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, yes, I suppose _we_ do," he said, rolling his eyes, "but you'll speak to her? Lestrange would even take her to the next demonstration we're going to. It's during the Christmas holiday; I know Bella would love that… but don't say anything, that's up for Lestrange to make the final call on."

"Yes, dear, I will try and find a way to bring it up to her without her having my head over it sometime this week and let you know. Now I should be getting back; they told me they'd come to drag me away if I wasn't back within the hour and you _were_ late coming to see me."

"Oh, come now, I had to show face with everyone before coming over, just a little longer, Cissy," he said as he began to back her into the seat behind her, "I'll make it worth your while."

He nipped at her neck, and she melted into his touch, arching her head back to give him a better angle, "I suppose no one will miss me for a bit longer," she said breathlessly.

"That's my girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is that bitch, been that bitch, and will forever be that bitch lol
> 
> So the story will jump between the lives of the Three Black sisters, starting in 1968, and unravel from there. At the beginning of the story, Cissy is 13 and in his third year. Lucius, Andromeda, Ted Tonks, Rabastan Lestrange, and Frank Longbottom are 15/16 in their 5th year. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Arthur, and Molly are in their 7th year, so about 17/18. 
> 
> Because they are underage I am added underage tags but I'm not really getting into anything too explicit obviously, it's just to be safe. Hope you're enjoying it so far!


End file.
